Benzodiazepine
by i-love-iced-mocha
Summary: Tweek is send to a mental hospital, breaking his contact with Craig for months before he starts visiting him, but with every visit Tweek seems to get more and more corrupted. It soon becomes clear that he has to get out of there before it's too late. [Miserable attempt at horror] [updated]
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knew Tweek was messed up, it was no secret. But no one knew he was _this_ messed up.

Messed up enough that at the age of 12, Tweek was sent to a mental hospital that's located far outside of South Park, in a nearly deserted area. He had his increasing paranoia, schizophrenia, psychosis and whatnot to thank for it. What else...anxiety, antisocial behaviour...They concluded so many diagnosises, his parents nor doctors could tell what to treat him for anymore.

This just...felt like the only solution.

He had to be isolated from all the impulses and triggers, put under special care and most importantly, diagnosed by inspecting him closer, almost 24/7. All of this terrified Tweek, and worst of all by bringing him there they ripped him away from the one person he deeply cared about. Craig. The only person able to calm him and his tics and twitches, they decided to take away from him. For a long time he wasn't allowed to contact him in any way, until -after a long process of filling in forms and then weeks of playing the waiting game- he finally got the papers that allowed him to visit once a month.

Once per fucking month...How would that possibly be enough?

Nevertheless after weeks of waiting, it was finally time to visit him. Craig immediately chose the first day of the month to visit him, he really couldn't wait any longer without knowing if he was okay.

He was brought there by his mother, but he had requested her to just drop him off and pick him up later, since he hoped for some alone time with Tweek.

When he got there, he could already sense the eerie atmosphere from outside the tall building. It was a mental hospital after all, so this would seem slightly logical, but upon thinking of the lunatics that could be in here, Craig couldn't begin to imagine why Tweek needed to be amongst them in the first place. Tweek was troubled, for sure, but not fucking insane, he thought to himself.

The leaves crunched under his feet as he stepped closer to the gates. He had almost forgotten it was fall already. He pressed the large button in the middle of the gate. It wasn't a doorbell of sorts, seeing as there was a screen and a speaker above it; it turned on a scanner on said screen. Craig grabbed the papers and scanned the code on it, when suddenly a voice spoke from the speaker, with a lot of static for background noise.

"You're allowed in." It said, as if this wasn't obvious by the large gates creaking loudly as they started opening for him.

He went past the gates to the entrance where, after his papers were manually scanned again, he was finally let into the building. The staff member that had scanned them lead him through the dimly lit, white hallways into a room where he said the children went during free period. He referred to it as the children's playroom.

The walls and floor were covered entirely with bright red and pink patterned foam, you know the type; they use it for those large number and alphabet tiles.

There were plenty of things to play with, but no hard edges on anything. The dolls were sown, building blocks had sanded down corners.

It didn't take long before Craig spotted Tweek sitting in a corner, rolling a ball back and forth between his shaking knees. He immediately paced towards him, careful not to startle him as he kneeled down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Tweek" He said, excitement in his voice. It had been months since he heard his boyfriend's voice.

It took an oddly long time for Tweek to look up from the ball, smiling widely as their eyes met and pulling Craig into a tight embrace.

"Craig! I...I missed you so much...!" He mumbled into his shoulder, slightly muffled by the fabric of his coat.

"I missed you too, babe." Craig smiled lightly, pressing a soft kiss to Tweek's temple as he snuggled closely into his neck. They pulled away from the hug slightly and Craig sat down against the cushioned wall to move Tweek into his lap. "How have you been?" He asked, caressing his light pink cheeks. Tweek shrugged dismissively, not fully knowing how to answer.

"I dunno, ngh...b-but it doesn't matter." Tweek stammered his suspiciously vague answer. "Have you been okay, though?" He then asked Craig on his turn.

He responded with a shrug as well, but other than Tweek it wasn't because he didn't know, it was because he was indifferent about his mood nowadays. "It's lonely without you, even though everyone always tries to cheer me up." He sighed. "I really, really missed you."

Tweek once again hugged him tightly. "But you're here now...!" He said cheerily to which Craig nodded, putting his head on his shoulder.

It had been so long since they held each other like this; before Tweek was sent here, they used to hangout to cuddle, play games or watch movies almost every day. Craig remembered some sleepovers of theirs, where he had held Tweek tightly while he was anxiously telling him he was seeing shadows or figures or sometimes monsters.

It took him a while to adjust to Tweek's...probable hallucinations but Craig did believe Tweek saw them. To Tweek they were real. And terrifying.

Which is why Craig already knew about this for a long time, he knew something was seriously wrong, but all he could do to help him was just tell him they wouldn't hurt him as long as he was holding him.

Usually Tweek would fall asleep in his arms after a little while, he had slept better since Craig started sleeping over so much, but he would wake up with nightterrors again.

It wore Craig out, but it was never really bothersome. He would never mind if Tweek felt the need to wake him up or call him for something, quite the opposite, he enoyed it a lot. And since it has become such a habit of calling with him in the evening or late at night, that when Tweek was taken here, a place without any connection to the outside world, Craig missed it so.

He missed the light-hearted chats they'd have until late at night, often ending up in Craig falling asleep while in the middle of the call. He even missed the way Tweek would anxiously explain to him the terrifying things he was seeing and he missed convincing him that if he filled his head with happy thoughts, that those things would leave him alone. Other than that he missed his voice, his smile, even his tics and twitches. He just missed everything about him.

After a moment of blissful silence, Tweek pushed away from the hug to look up at Craig again. He was smiling at first but then out of the blue, his eyes widened with terror at a sound in the hallway; the sound of a large, iron door opening and closing with a loud shutting noise. He clenched tightly onto Craig's sleeve, shooting his gaze to the other side of the room,. His eyes were trained on the direction the sound came from, waiting pensively when he heard footsteps starting to head to the room.

"Wh...What's wrong, honey?" Craig asked concerned.

"They're-...They're gonna get me..." Tweek whispered under his hitching breath, before snapping his head back to Craig, obviously in distress. "I don't want to go back there, Craig! Please don't let them take me!" He cried out, swiftly standing up, pulling Craig along and hiding behind him in the corner as the doors opened with a creak.

"Tweek, it's your turn." One of the rather friendly looking nurses said.

Starting to tremble violently behind Craig, Tweek shook his head frantically. "N-No, I don't wanna go! Please don't make me go back!" He screamed, the other kids not being bothered by him in the slightest, as if this was a normal, if not daily sight.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Craig frowned and tried his best to keep him safe behind his back, but the nurses clearly had an advantage in size and pushed him aside no problem, making him stumble and fall to the ground.

Tweek kept panicking, blurting out that he didn't want to go. He backed away into the corner, wishing he could just push himself through the wall, out of the room. But unfortunatly, the laws of reality were against this.

Inpatient, the nurses stopped acting nice and grabbed his wrist to pull him along. When he started pushing and scratching at them to get away, they soon had him locked with his arms behind his back. One of them injected his neck with a syringe and soon after the thin needle slipped out of his flesh, he stopped resisting within a second, only twitching anymore as he was put on a brancard with restrains around his wrists and ankles to keep him from moving, despite him already being paralysed.

Craig quickly got up, getting to the edge of the brancard to make sure he was okay. "What did you do to him!?" He growled. "It was only a tranquilliser, don't worry so much." One of them explained, but he only got madder as they started pushing the brancard in the direction of the large room they came out of before.

"Where are you going with him?! What are you gonna do to him!?" He repeated his previous question, to no avail. Another nurse had stopped Craig before they opened the door. "This area is restricted, you need to leave now." He said.

"No, he needs me! Why was he so scared of that room, what are they-" He continued pushing for answers until the nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him with.

"C...Craig..." He could hear a faint whisper from Tweek before the doors shut behind him.

Just like that, Craig was set outside. That was all the interaction with Tweek he'd get for the rest of the month and he was not nearly satisfied by it, it only made him more worried for Tweek's well-being. He was soon picked up by his mother, but when she asked how the visit went he couldn't give her a straight answer.

What really happened in there? She had asked why he was going home again so soon, to which Craig dismissively replied that Tweek had to be treated. Whatever that meant. Whether they did so in a good or bad way was up for debate, but they were treating him, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Another lonely month passed by, day after day Craig couldn't stop worrying about what they could possibly be doing in there to 'help' him. Every day at school his head was just filled with questions and suspicions, worrying about him every second he was awake. He couldn't focus on school, could barely eat, couldn't sleep. He worried so much that people said he was starting to act like Tweek.

They kept saying stuff like 'He's probably fine' or 'They're just trying to help him', but they should've seen that look, that absolutely mortified look, on Tweek's face. They would act the same way, Craig just knew it. He wasn't just being crazy.

Once again, Craig went back immediately the first day of the month. It had gotten colder around there, he thought, but wasn't sure if it was really the weather or just what happened during his last visit that was giving him chills.

After being let in, he was lead through different hallways than last time, the lighting becoming fainter and fainter.

There were more rooms than on the first floor, all the windows in the doors had cages over them, while some windows were even entirely barricaded with wooden planks. These were the rooms for the residents?

When they finally arrived at Tweek's room, he was sincerely hoping that maybe they were treating him better. But when after a short chat with him, Craig was told to wait outside so Tweek could take his medication, he knew this wasn't the case.

He heard their conversation slightly muffled as he sat outside the room.

"I don't like the needle..." Tweek complained mumbling. He had already taken several pills, most of which he didn't even know the name of, nor what they were for. Very few he had recognised as the ones his parents told him to take.

Craig had gotten really worried after he told him how many they said he had to take. He had been the one helping him cut back on them, to only take as many as he really needs. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore now, huh.

No, now some nurse had to feed him pills like they're water and on top of that inject him with an anxiety-reliever of some sort.

"Just look away." The nurse said grumpily, irritation in his voice.

"No, I-I don't -ngh- need it! I'm already calm enough!" He refused to stop moving away. From outside, Craig could audibly hear him pushing away the nurse's arm.

"Tweek, we've talked about this. You need this to get better. Now sit still!" He said in a sterner tone, losing his patience. Craig heard him resisting more but soon the nurse left the room, letting him back in again.

He hesitantly stepped back into the room, his eyes focused on Tweek and Tweek only. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks. The medicine hadn't made him entirely limp, only very disturbingly calm, and for Tweek of all people, this was extra disturbing.

He was softly breathing through slightly parted lips, not lifting his gaze as Craig sat back down on his bed. "B-Babe?" He stammered concerned, lifting his hand to his jaw to dry the tears that had fallen. Tweek twitched at the contact, squeezing his eyes shut tightly for a second before opening them and looking back at Craig, forcing a weak smile. "Ngh, yeah...?"

Craig wrapped his arms around him tightly once again. "What the hell are they doing to you in here, honey...?" He whispered upset.

"I...I don't know...I think the doctors don't like me..." Tweek answered, feeling tears fall from his eyelids again. He dug his face into the crook of Craig's neck, pleased with the warmth he had missed so.

It felt weird, whenever Craig visited they both wanted to make the best of their time together, but they didn't knew how to. There was nothing to see, nothing to talk about, all they could do was embrace each other cause after a few minutes that would be their only contact for the rest of the month.

They enjoyed it thoroughly until suddenly Craig felt Tweek's grip on him loosen in a heartbeat, letting his arms fall on the mattress. "Tweek...?" Craig pulled away to see Tweek's eyes closed and blood dripping from his nose. Even when he shook him he wouldn't wake up.

"T...Tweek? Tweek, wake up!" He checked for a movement of his lungs, he was still breathing. He had fallen unconscious.

Luckily, soon after Craig had called out for him the same nurse came back into the room, swiftly picking Tweek up from the bed. Craig quickly got off the bed. "Why- Why did he faint!?" He asked urgently, following the nurse into the hallway.

"Overdose, he needs to be treated immediately."

"But that's your fault! He said he didn't need it!" Craig repeated Tweek's words he had even heard from outside.

"I gave him the exact amount of medication I was _tolt_ to." The nurse explained irritatedly. "Get out of our way, kid."

"I don't care, you could've fucking killed him!" Craig bursted out. No matter how much he felt like he knew better than him, -or any of the staff there actually- the nurse wouldn't let himself be scolded by some twelve-year-old.

He grabbed the walkie-talkie hanging from his belt and asked for someone to let Craig out, which he resisted to but had no choice to then be set outside in the cold air once again.

He turned around to kick the door in frustration and stepped back, looking back at the tall building that he just got kicked out of, pictures of Tweek rushed through his mind. It happened too quick he-

He was supposed to have more time with him! It felt like the most unfair thing in the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month he went back again. He knew fully well now that he would probably be interrupted and set outside again, but that didn't really matter anymore. All that matters is seeing Tweek again.

After all, when he was put in this awful place, he had promised him to visit as much as he could and unfortunately once a month is as much.

Craig was let in and soon someone had brought him to Tweek's room again. Upon entering it he found him in his bed, sitting and staring at nothing in the entirely white room.

He hadn't realised it before, but there was no window in his room, just a small, flickering light bulb, giving the room a slightly blueish hue.

Before the nurse left them alone and closed the door she had told Craig to not take everything he says for truth, and that he might sometimes start mumbling strange things.

He didn't understand what she meant, until he sat down next to Tweek and he didn't even greet him before whispering, "I need to get out of here." His face remained expressionless as he trembled, holding his hands on his lap and staring at them to keep them in place.

"What are they doing to you...?" Craig repeated the question that kept getting ignored by everyone he asked, he needed an answer.

"When I first got here, I-I thought they were going to kill me..." He mumbled, not exactly answering his question either. Craig gulped, doubting he would ever get an answer now.

"Shouldn't they be helping you?"

It took a little while before Tweek parted his lips again to speak in a small, anxious tone. "But...what they're doing to me is so, so much worse than killing me..." Craig felt his stomach being tied in a knot, intrusive thoughts of guesses in his brain.

The most disturbing to all of this was that this it the calmest Tweek had ever been, but this made him feel so off, so broken. "W...What do you mean?" He asked, a shake in his voice from the fear.

"At...At first I didn't believe it, whenever they'd come to get me my instinct tells me to get out of there, but I never understood why. I thought that maybe I was overreacting... because everytime I was taken into that room I just woke up with scars and no memory of what happened, so I didn't think they did anything bad to me, just treatments I assumed." He explained, his eyes appearing drained of any emotion. His breaths occasionally hitched as he spoke, he was really forcing the words out of his mouth.

"But the more I went in there, the worse I felt when I woke up again... My voice was so sore from screaming, my mouth tasted like vomit, I was cut open and sewed shut everywhere. Or I'd wake up with an arm or leg in a cast, or paralysed. But I still couldn't remember what they did to me..." Tears filled his eyes, but they wouldn't spill, they soon disappeared like he was never meant to start feeling sad from his explanation. Either he didn't want to, or he's not even supposed to be saying any of this.

"I kept getting f-flashes of memories- being tied down in a chair or on a table...Pain and bright surgical lights...Screaming and crying...So- So much crying..." Every response from him didn't seem like answers, they didn't even seem directed to Craig, like he was saying these things out loud to himself, or someone else.

He glanced up at him- or more so...Behind him. His gaze was shooting right through him, piercing through his soul. Whoever or whatever he was answering, Craig seriously doubted it was him. He wondered if Tweek had fully acknowledged his presence in the first place.

Craig didn't know how to react to any of this. This was probably the closest answer he'd get to knowing what they were doing to him, and probably the most he'll ever know.

Honestly he knew. He knew they were harming him in here from the moment he started panicking during the first visit. The nurse told him he would tell him lies, but he wasn't lying, he couldn't be. The proof was everywhere too, sews and deep scars on his arms and neck, even his face.

He was looking severely malnourished too, his arms and legs looked like literal skin and bones and his cheekbones were sticking out. If Tweek was telling the truth- no even if he wasn't, he was right; he had to get out of this hellhole.

Suddenly Tweek's eyes widened slightly to then narrow and sadden with a shaky sigh. "They're coming to get me again..." Craig was silent for a moment and tried to listen go the hall, but didn't hear any footsteps.

"How do you know?" He asked.

For the first time Tweek's response seemed directed at him again. Looking down at the bedsheets, he muttered, "I know when it's my turn... They're- They're about to walk in in about 23 seconds."

Craig wanted to wonder how he knew this so precisely, but what would it even matter? Tweek was probably right, so he believed him and spend those 23 seconds wisely; holding each other tightly, comforting him before he would be exposed to whatever it is they do to him.

Unexpectedly, the nurses first politely knocked on his door before coming in, telling Tweek once again it was his turn and that he had to come with them.

Unlike the last times, Tweek didn't struggle even a little, he let go of Craig and muttered a silent and obedient 'yes, sir' before following them out of the room, while one of them lead Craig out.

He tried to look back at Tweek over his shoulder, but he wasn't looking back. He was just dragging himself next to the nurses, seemingly lifeless if it weren't for his pale, skinny legs holding himself up.

When Craig's pace slowed down, the nurse pushed his back softly, until they were at the entrance. "Hey- Wait, what...What are they doing to him in there? Are they hurting him...?" He felt like the more he asked this, the less the chance became someone would answer him.

"They're going to help him, so try not to interrupt his healing process." She said in a sweet yet monotone voice, as if she had said this to many people that came here to visit.

"But he said they-"

"You need to leave now, young man, come visit him again next month." She said more stern, opening the door and lightly pushing him out. With a groan he kicked a rock in the path, furrowing his eyebrows.

How was he supposed to trust anything they said after what Tweek had told him? All they seemed to care for is feeding Tweek pills and kicking out whoever has questions. But Craig had questions, _thousands_ , and he wanted an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

With every passing month Craig appeared lonelier at school. He stopped hanging out with friends, even talking to them at all. He just wanted Tweek, he was all that was on his mind all the time. He wanted his boyfriend back.

But for now Craig had to settle with just seeing him again for...Well, frankly just how long 'fate' wanted them to be together.

However what he never expected was to be flatly rejected at the entrance. "Tweek is currently undergoing treatment, come back next month." A nurse told him.

"What! Next month!? Can't I just like, wait until he's done?" He growled, losing patience. The nurse sighed. Craig wondered if out of all the patients in his shithole, Tweek was really the only one who had someone come visit so often. Upon thinking this however he remembered how empty the waiting room always was when he came over.

"You're becoming a nuisance to his treatment. Don't you want him to get better?" She told him, putting a hand on her hip. Craig knew better than this. It was crystal clear; Tweek wasn't lying, they were. They were keeping him away to hide something, because Tweek had told him too much. He was too close to finding out what their intentions were.

"No you're lying! You're not making him better at all, you're fucking breaking him!" His voice boiled over with rage, but coming from a kid, it didn't phase her.

"Come back next month." She said callously before shutting the door in his face. He was sure: they didn't want him in there anymore, because he was about to find something out, he just knew it. So he wasn't gonna take no for an answer anymore, he had to find another way in.

There were no unblocked windows whatsoever, but he remembered seeing one in the children's playroom. God, something about this realisation felt awful- was that the only natural sunlight the patients got? In any case, this would be the only way in.

To his surprise there were no cameras besides the one pointed at the entrance. There had to be a reason for this, but he didn't have the time to think about that right now.

Once he walked out of its view he made a sharp turn and went around the building to its side. He swiftly climbed up the pipe attached to the wall, only barely reaching the windowsill. He had become quite skilled in doing this, he would often sneak into Tweek's room in the middle of the night, even when he always disapproved of it.

He managed to pry open the window with a bold pocket knife he kept in his coat, and without thinking twice he climbed through the window, landing on his feet on the colorful cushioning, that actually wasn't too colorful with the lights turned off. Truly baffled over how easy this was, the realisation only now settled in that...He had absolutely no plan.

The room was empty and entirely dark besides the flat sunlight illuminating through the window. He carefully maneuvered around the stray toys through the dark until he found the door.

He carefully tried the door handle, trying not to make a sound while turning it. Unlocked.

He opened it just a few inches, checking the hallways. It never came to him before that there were no cameras inside either, but something was telling him that this was more to hide proof of what they were doing here themselves.

When the hallways seemed clear for as far as the dim light could reach, he set foot outside the room and ran as silently and quickly as he could, though this was nearly impossible with the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the long corridor. Either he was incredibly lucky or they were incredibly short staffed; he saw no one on his way there.

He finally found the room they had lead him to before, glad the memory of the directions was still so fresh. He found the door unlocked, which is logical since -besides the fact that Tweek is under treatment and will return soon- the only thing in there is a bed anyway. Which he was subjected to next: it was the only place to hide in there.

He quickly stepped inside the room, wasting no time in crawling and squeezing himself under the bed; it was a tight fit and awfully dusty, but fortunately no insects or spiders. He thought Tweek would be back soon, but he waited there for what seemed like hours until the door opened. He gulped hard, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he held his breath. He felt his heart pound heavily, thinking it almost being loud enough for whoever got in to hear, but they didn't.

He felt more weight being put on the bed, pressing against his back, before he saw their legs make way to the door again, leaving the room. He heard them lock the door behind them too, so he was relieved to know if they did return he'd have time to hide again. After waiting for about 3 minutes just to be sure, he got out under the bed, wiping the dust off his clothes. He turned around to see Tweek, peacefully asleep.

Well...'peaceful'...

Though his expression appeared at ease, Craig could tell he had been through a lot of pain. His eyelids were red and puffy from crying, there were stains of blood on his clothes and his neck and shoulders were bruised, probably from restraints. He was neatly tucked in by the nurses, but Craig had to see if they did any serious damage to him, since he had told him he would wake up in a cast sometimes. He carefully slipped off the blanket, trying not to wake Tweek.

"What the..." It took only a split second for Craig to notice something was horribly amiss, his eyes rolled from his shoulder to his left arm when it ended...sooner than it should. His entire under arm was...

Gone. Just gone.

Bloodied bandages surrounded the end of his upper arm. It took a moment- a very long moment to process fully, Craig's eyes widened and he started shaking. Was he actually seeing this? No- this is a dream- No it's a fucking nightmare! This can't be real. It can't...

But...it was.

He held his hand on his mouth, trying not to scream -or vomit for that matter- when his breaths got shaky. He didn't fully understand why, but he started to shake Tweek violently to wake him. Would it be better to let him sleep? Exposing his to this horror...He would find out sooner or later anyway, right? The excuses Craig told himself weren't enough not to blame himself for the horrible mistake he just made.

It took a while but Tweek's slowly eyes fluttered open, still seeming drugged. Craig wished he just hadn't woken up right now- He didn't have to see this, he shouldn't see this. This may have been one of Tweek's worst nightmares becoming reality...

When he unfortunately fully opened his eyes, for a split blurry second he seemed happy to see Craig. Until his vision got clearer and he noticed the mortified, disturbed look painted on his face and he grew worried. His body felt numb for a moment but to him this was normal. "Craig? W-What are you doing here, what's wro-"

In the motion of trying to sit up, Tweek suddenly noticed the absence of the limb without yet looking at it. For a moment, he tried to pace his breaths, mentally telling himself it's just paralysed and he lost feeling in it, but when he shakily turned his head and held up his arm, the stump at the end of it didn't lie.

All the thoughts in his head came to a stop.

He inhaled sharply before screaming out in terror, tears starting to stream down his face. Craig didn't jump at his reaction, he expected it from the start so why the fuck did he wake him again?

After his voice tired out, Tweek turned back to Craig, desperately begging for an explanation, even though he knew he wouldn't have it. "Craig, why is my arm gone!? W-What the fuck did they do to my arm!?" He blurted out shakily, not too loudly because the scream had broken his voice even more than it already was.

Craig didn't know in the slightest how to respond, so he did so in the only way he knew. "I-It's okay honey, calm down, it's gonna be alright...!" He whispered to him, caressing his cheek to calm him but his trembling and twitching wouldn't stop, of course it wouldn't.

Suddenly the door was audibly getting unlocked, and Craig put his finger to his lips, signing Tweek not to say a word about him, as he got back under the bed. He wanted to calm him more, but he couldn't even think of what they'd do to either of them -or both- if he was found here. Tweek nodded shakily, the desperate, terrifies eyes never softening a bit and his panting and shaking never-ending. He felt like he was gonna vomit- or faint- or both...

As the two nurses stepped into the room. Before Tweek had the chance to cry out about his arm, one of them had injected him with a syringe, quickly forcing him back to sleep. "Why did he wake up so soon, you said he'd be out for the rest of the day so that we could sew it back!" One of them yelled at the other.

'Sew it back' caught Craig's attention and send shivers down his spine, why on earth would they amputate a limb to then reattach it?

"Well, maybe I miscalculated" The other said defensively.

"You can't make dumb mistakes like that, with his mental stability he could've died of the shock! Then who will we test on?"

"We have enough other patients!"

The other one sighed at this. "You know that he's the only child that has been diagnosed with his condition, we can't experiment on anyone else!" He explained irritated.

They stopped bickering after a while, quickly taking Tweek back to the hallway. Craig knew if he stayed here any longer he'd be found, but he could barely move in the shock of what he had just seen and heard.

"They're experimenting on him..." He whispered to himself after getting out from under the bed. His glance fell on Tweek's empty mattress. What was he thinking waking him like that...


	5. Chapter 5

Shaking in his shoes from what he had just witnessed, he managed to get back to the playroom, however not considering that that window could only be opened from the outside. And while he had left it open after getting in, someone had closed it again.

He looked around in panic, but luckily there were more opportunities to hide in here, so he decided the safest place to hide would be the large toybox in the corner, being just large enough to fit him.

It was fairly empty, but it was still enormously uncomfortable with the building blocks and figurines poking at him. He didn't even know what he would do in there, he had to think of a way to escape, but he definitely wasn't intending on leaving this place without Tweek anymore after this.

Time ticked by. He wanted to think of a plan, but all he could do was think about the way Tweek screamed as he woke him. The guilt was eating away at him like acid burning in his stomach. He just wanted him to be fine so he could sneak out with him. No injuries, not drugged, no _limbs cut off_. But every time he returns to this hellhole Tweek's conditions seem to get worse. Drastically worse.

While he was hiding there for hours upon hours, Tweek had been brought back to his room. It took him some time to get back to consciousness, but when his puffed up eyes opened slowly, he immediately grasped and checked for his arm again.

He didn't dare look, but he felt flesh and skin. It was back. He could barely move it, it was tinted dark purple though slowly regaining color. It felt entirely numb and he could only faintly feel the pressure of his fingers on the tinted skin, but it was back.

...Back?

Suddenly everything blurred together for him: was that thing with Craig and his arm being amputated just a nightmare? The stitches and bandages on his arm told him it wasn't, but maybe the only cut it open, not off, and he remembered it being so horrifying he had a nightmare about it.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd dream of something like that, or of Craig. He sighed at the thought of him. He missed the comfort he gave him so, and the warmth and the love...

Tweek wanted to go back home, to be normal again. As normal as he could be. He wanted to go back to Craig and go back to school, where he could worry only about the things he thought to see, nothing that could actually inflict harm on him according to Craig. In here he never felt safe, because he wasn't.

"It's time for Mr Tweak's stage 7 treatment right?" If Craig hadn't heard two people discussing this outside, he wouldn't have known what to do. He got out of the toybox, quietly pressing his ear against the door and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yes, are we sure he's going to survive it though? No other patients have ever made it this far."

A moment of silence occured before the other spoke again, "Well we had to speed up the process because he woke up so early so...We'll see."

Craig's eyes widened, what were they going to -

He stopped in the middle of asking himself this. Why did it even matter anymore? They were doing horrible things to him, he was sure of it, and he needed to get out of here, that's all that mattered anymore.

But boy did he want to know. He just wanted to hate every employee in this God forsaken building more than he already did. He wanted to know in every ugly detail the inexplicable things they did to hurt his boyfriend.

But fuck it.

He pensively waited, adrenaline with anger starting to pump through him, until he heard them walk past. He peaked out to check the hallways again.

In the distance he could see several nurses and doctors entering through the large room with Tweek, passed out, on a brancard again. He had always focused on Tweek as said doors opened, but looking past him he could now only barely see bright white light reflecting on large machines and walls filled with surgical tools. Then with a loud echo the doors slammed shut. Craig gulped hard, despite his fear piling up he paced across the hallway towards the door.

With every step his legs felt heavier, his fear became bigger; what was a kid gonna do to stop whatever was happening to him? What was he expecting? Worst case scenario he would get captured and experimented on as well.

He felt horrifying thoughts like that race through his head as he hesitantly brought his quivering hand to the icecold door handle. His fingers felt stiff and paralyzed around it. All he was worrying about was that it might be locked. Not about what was to come.

Then, he froze dead in his tracks. Out of nowhere he heard deafening screams and cries for help from the room.

It were multiple people's voices, merging together into white noise. A mix between blood-gurgling, helpless groans and fearful begs not to be killed.

He could barely make out Tweek's voice. He, too, was screaming, but he sounded different. He sounded _nothing_ like the Tweek he knew.

The small windows that would've been just barely low enough for Craig to be able to peek through, had been entirely painted red, making his stomach twist and turn.

Suddenly it went dead quiet. He only heard as much as his own trembling breaths.

He shakily held his ear to the door, there was nothing to be heard other than the faint sound of someone panting heavily. One single person. He could only hope and beg to God for it to be Tweek, because that meant he was breathing.

He just _had_ to be breathing- he had to be alive.

He didn't care how badly hurt he was in there, as long as he was alive. They could have fucking dismembered all of his limbs, as long as he was _alive_.

And alive he was.

He feared for the worst but never expected this. Upon carefully opening the door he saw Tweek, shaking more violently than he ever had, stepping back and forth as if backing away from everything, including himself. In reality it was especially from himself.

He was surrounded by a literal bloody mess of dismembered corpses, or rather what was left of them, they looked more like piles of flesh and torn, red stained clothes. His trembling feet only made the puddles of crimson blood spread further on the white marble tiles.

"T...Tweek?" Craig stammered under his breath, trembling with horror. Tweek didn't recognise his voice at first, so he jumped up and immediately swung his heavy weapon in his direction, even though he was no where near him. In his hands was a circular saw -almost half his size-, painted in blood, this went for his clothes as well, covered in large crimson stains.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He cried out in fear.

Craig barely recognised his own boyfriend when he looked at him, his eyes widened and bloodshot but face entirely pale with blood splatters on what once were soft rosy cheeks. The tears streaming down his face never ending, but not from fear of what happened to him. It was fear of what he had done.

The shock of whatever had happened made him not see clear, but his blurry vision soon cleared up and he could make out his boyfriend's figure. He spoke, but it was more like a soft, fearful squeak. "C...Craig?"

Craig bit his lip hard, trying to calm his breath, before managing to stammer, "Holy shit- Tweek did- D-Did you...do this?" He slowly asked for the obvious, getting extremely nauseous at the grotesque sight and the strong iron-like stench.

"I- Oh my god...I didn't want to!!! I swear, I...I di- I didn't- Oh god...I..." Tweek stammered with despair in his voise and promptly let the saw handle slip from between his fingers, dropping it with a loud, echoing thump.

He held his head between his hands, shaking it furiously in disbelief. He looked up and quickly walked up to Craig, but he backed away in fear as he got closer.

Craig wanted to hold him, wanted to comfort him, he really did, but the horrifying scene lying behind him was caused by him and him alone. The shaking, petite boy who had always feared monsters under the bed.

"Craig I was- I was only d-defending myself!! You have to believe me!! Th...They were gonna hurt me again! It had to stop! It had- It had to... _It had to_!!!"

Tweek's mind was spinning, so was his vision. He had become the monster he feared and Craig feared him too, that was the only thing he could think.

Craig wanted to say he believed him, but upon opening his mouth the nausea took over, making him painfully spill his stomach content onto the ground, contrasting against the crimson splatters.

Tweek stepped back and looked away, even though he had seen so much worse just now.

It took a moment for Craig to recover, this time making the wise decision not to look at the room. "How...How did you even manage to...?" He muttered. It didn't matter, but the question just came out anyway.

"I don't know...! I...I was only out for a minute after the injection, I suddenly woke up, s-so I pretended to still be paralysed until they undid the restrains to move me onto a table..."

Tweek widened his eyes, the trauma flooding over him as he suddenly began remembering every detail. "O...One of them was holding that- that saw...they were probably- N-No, definitely gonna use it on me! I managed to get up and grab it before any of them could tie me down and I...I wasn't in control anymore..." His knees felt shaky and weak, he started pulling at his hair, plucking out some of the golden strands.

"I somehow turned on the saw and just...I just started swinging at everything around me. So- so much b-blood...and screams..."

His eardrums were throbbing at the loud ringing he heard. In that moment he had only heard himself scream, but now all he heard a relapse of every voice he seized.

He shuddered in fear of himself, starting to hyperventilate as he became more aware of the consequences of all this. Human lives were brought to an end by him. No matter how much they had hurt and tortured him, Tweek couldn't help but feel there had to have been another way.

Craig tried to calm him, but soon after his explanation, more staff came around the corner after they had heard the screaming.

"Run!!" Craig yelled loudly. Before they were able to get to them, he quickly grabbed Tweek's wrist, running right past them while pulling him along. One of them had just barely grabbed onto Tweek's thin hospital attire, ripping off a piece of his shirt.

They heard the many echoing footsteps chasing them down the dark corridors, but with all their energy they ran faster and soon got to the entrance.

Craig stressfully took out his crumpled papers and quickly scanned the code at the door to make it open for them, constantly looking back over his shoulder for their chasers.

He did the same at the gate, still tugging Tweek along as they headed into the woods near the hospital. The crisp, dead leaves broke under their feet, sticking to the bottom of Tweek's. Jumping over roots and stumps, they ran and ran until their legs gave in.

They wasted no time to hide behind a large oak, panting heavily when they were finally safe. In all this chaos, it hadn't even occurred to Tweek yet that they had escaped, he was free now.

How long had he even been in there? 6 months? Longer? Reflecting on it, the months he had spend there before Craig stared visiting were even more a blur to him.

It had just been eating, sleeping and going to that room...But it was over now.

Though the last thing he wanted to do was going back to his parents. They were the ones to put him in that place and put him through all of that. Did they know they would do those things to him in there?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Craig waved his hand in front of his face. "Tweek? Are...Are you okay- Are you with me?" He asked this but knew he wasn't okay in the slightest.

He knew he had been put through months of torture every single day and he knew he had just brutally murdered multiple people, but right now all he meant by 'okay' was if he had recovered from running so much.

Tweek understood as much, so gave him a short nod, despite his lungs hurting from the running. "Where- where do we go now though...?" He asked anxiously, looking at his bloodied clothes. It didn't matter if they'd get picked up by Craig's parents or if they walked home, the blood splatters would sure raise some concerns.

Craig took off his jacket, wearing a sweater underneath, and helped Tweek put it on. Besides hiding the stains, it also kept him warm since it was already near winter. "We need to bring you home first of all-"

Tweek shook his head. "I don't wanna go home..."

Craig looked at him, he was facing away, but glossy tears welling in his eyes explained better than a thousand words could.

He nodded, understanding. "We'll go to my house then. And we should probably explain all this to my parents and make them call the police too." Tweek bit his lip nervously, he knew that was the responsible thing to do but...

"B-But if we call the police I'll be- I'll be arrested for...for m-m..." He couldn't even say it, nor fully realise he had just wiped the existence of multiple people from this world.

Craig wrapped his arms around him in a caring way. "Tweek it...You said it yourself, it was self-defence. It was, um, violent and gruesome, but who knows what they would've done to you if you hadn't done it."

Tweek clenched his teeth at the thought, he was right; if he hadn't taken the saw, he could've missed more than just an arm this time. However that didn't stop him from the thoroughly disgusted feeling he felt for himself.

They got up, pacing towards the road to walk back home. It was a long walk but it was peaceful and quiet. Not a single car passed them on their way home. It was exactly what Tweek seemed to need, fresh air first and foremost, he couldn't remember the last time the air he breathed in didn't feel synthetic. But most of all after all the unsuffarable short visits he and Craig had, he finally had some alone time with him.

Craig didn't know what to think or how to feel. He never looked aside at him, but he felt like holding his hand was a delusion. A dream he would wake up from. His impulsive plan to break him out had been a nightmare all the way up until now, starring him, Tweek and all of Tweek's worst fears.

The thing Craig had feared the most was for Tweek to be hurt. And he was, he most definitely was. Physically, mentally, emotionally. But he had been lightly smiling as he held his smaller hand in Craig's.

His stitches stung, his lungs felt heavy, his head was aching. He might never recover from this fully, more nightterrors and hallucinations were probably awaiting him because of this trauma. But somehow when it was calm and quiet like this and Craig's hand felt warm in his, he couldn't help but feel like everything was gonna be okay. Such childish naivety.


End file.
